An Academic Proposal (Charoix)
by Kay Ross
Summary: Croix had a proposal; Chariot thought it was for research. Chariot thought wrong. /x/ Charoix fluffy marriage stuff welcome


**Disclaimer: I don't own Little Witch Academia! :c**

* * *

I.

"Go to sleep, Croix."

The clicks and taps on Croix's keyboard ceased for a moment before returning to their rhythm.

"I mean it," Chariot peaked through one eye, her hair was wild and disheveled—a stark contrast of red on their white sheets.

Croix was mildly amused at the redhead's disposition. It wasn't a well-known fact that Chariot was ill-tempered when sleepy; she probably needed to stop working soon or risk getting kicked out of the bed room. "Just a bit more."

Chariot pulled herself upward to lean on her elbow. She squinted her eyes, eyebrows knit together in an expression that would have put Croix's grumpiness to shame. "What on earth can't wait til morning?"

"I just have to finish this… research proposal."

"You're working on too many projects to even _think_ of starting another," Chariot fell back onto her pillow, draping her arm across the lilac-haired witch's waist while she yawned.

"I can handle one more."

Chariot's arm shot upwards and snapped Croix's laptop closed. "Sleep."

"But—"

A pair of crimson eyes met hers.

"—got it. Sleep."

* * *

II.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Croix grunted, visibly irritated by Akko's probing look.

"Something's different," the brunette narrowed her eyes.

"She's wearing glasses, Akko." Diana coolly supplied, thumbing through the pages of a modern psychology text book.

"Oh!" Akko beamed. "Is it because Professor Chariot likes it better?"

Croix blinked. "No, I couldn't find my conta—wait. She does?"

The younger witch nodded vigorously, holding a thumbs up. "She told me!"

"I found something from Alfred Adler." Diana interjected. "He said that people, at the fundamental level, are in need of what he calls unconditional positive regard. Receiving the aforementioned contributes to their emotional and mental wellbeing, and an overall sense of happiness within their lives."

"Meaning to say?" Croix looked up from her copy of Theories of Personality.

"I suppose it's rather straightforward," Diana set the book down, "and simply means totally accepting someone regardless of their situation and expecting nothing from it."

"Isn't that common sense, though?" Akko shrugged as if it were obvious.

"No." Croix gave Akko a flat stare before turning towards Diana. "Is she always like that?"

"Would there be a problem if she is?" Diana raised an eyebrow, growing defensive over the brunette.

"O…kay?" Croix shook her head, taking off her glasses to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Come on guys!" Akko pulled at Croix and Diana's sleeves. "Stop glaring at each other—we've gotta find out the best way to get her to agree!"

"Agree to what?" A new voice said.

"The proposal!" Akko rolled her eyes. "Honestly, is no one listeni— _oh_."

It took everything in Diana's power not to face-palm.

Chariot stood at the doorway with a puzzled look on her face. "The one you were working on the other night?"

Croix crossed her arms in feigned disinterest. "Yeah." She was going _strangle_ Kagari.

The redheaded witch walked over to the desk, assessing the mess of notes and opened books. "This is non-magical psychology." She picked one up. "The dynamics of human emotions, reading body language, paralinguistics…" Chariot looked suspiciously between Diana and Akko. _Why would she need their help?_ "Croix?"

The scientist looked up to scarlet eyes and a worried gaze.

"You're not… researching on another kind of emotion-based magic, are you?"

"No." Croix shook her head, adamant. "This is purely theoretical. All in paper."

"When are you presenting it Holbrooke?"

"I'm not exactly—"

"Professor Chariot," Diana interrupted, "if I may. Your freshman divination class will be starting in a moment."

"Oh my!" The professor gasped. "I nearly forgot—I only dropped by because you forgot your lunch, dear, so please keep away from the noodles!"

Chariot was gone in a moment, robes fluttering out the door in haste while she left a brick-red Croix (with a lunchbox) in her wake.

Akko didn't even bother to hide her smug little grin. " _'Dear'_?"

* * *

III.

"I'm back." Chariot worked the door knob to her tower open, a precariously tall stack of books balanced in her arm.

In a swift motion, Croix flipped a folder she was reviewing closed. "You're early."

Chariot dropped her books onto the dining table with a loud thud. "I've missed you too," she said in thick sarcasm.

To her credit, Croix looked genuinely apologetic. She rubbed at the back of her head, standing up. "I was just surprised. Welcome back."

"Croix, what is going on?"

"Huh?"

"I understand that research is important to you, but you've been walking on eggshells about this and you never talk to me."

"I'll show it to you when it's nearly done."

"I know you sneak out to your study after I've gone to sleep," Chariot crossed her arms.

"Look, I'm going to tell you, I just need to—"

"And why are Akko and Diana involved?"

There was a little bit of accusation in Chariot's voice, and Croix didn't want to admit that it hurt her a little. "I'm not going to do anything stupid again."

Realizing she may have struck a nerve, Chariot sighed, dropping her hand to reach out and squeeze Croix's. She discreetly noticed an address on the mysterious folder. "Sorry. Long day, I guess." The redhead paused. "You're wearing your glasses again."

"And?"

"Nothing," Chariot managed a small smile, helping to alleviate their tension. "Keep it."

* * *

IV.

"It's snowing. It's a weekend. I can't believe _you_ of all people would want to go out," Chariot sleepily mumbled into Croix's neck. They lay in bed, with Chariot entangling her limbs around the other witch.

She didn't want to go (because it was cold; and because Chariot had her hand snaking underneath Croix's hoodie) but there was work to be done.

"I need to get something in the lab," Croix hesitantly got up.

"For what," Chariot groaned. "Your research proposal?"

With no better excuse, Croix simply shrugged.

The redhead rolled onto her back in exasperation. Croix looked down to her partner, appreciative how much younger and spirited Chariot was when she didn't put 'Professor Ursula' on. Her hair flared out, wild, and red, and intimidating, and she was looking at her like she was a teen again, with eyes that were—

Upset.

Chariot looked annoyed as hell.

"Well? Go." She hid herself underneath the covers with pursed lips. "Your 'research' might be getting lonely."

Oh boy. Croix sighed, grabbing her wand on the way out.

* * *

V.

Croix cursed, wishing she could get on her broom and be off with this crowded street full of idiotic teens and their equally idiotic chatter. Throwing her hands into her hoodie ( _goodness_ it was cold), she walked briskly towards the nearest ley line, satisfied that her transaction went smoothly and eager to return to the warmth of Chariot's tower.

"The research lab, huh."

Oh, _shit._

"Chariot," she acknowledged in a clipped voice.

The professor looked like she was on the verge of tears. Her hair was unruly, and her eyes weren't hidden behind spectacles. They were beginning to get looks from the crowd, murmuring amongst themselves that the beautiful woman with bright red hair looked like _the_ Shiny Chariot.

"I saw the address on the folder. I know you went to an alchemist specializing in metal alloys. What did you need it for? Superconduction? Or duraluminum to amplify spell power?"

"Chariot, walk with me."

To Croix's relief, Chariot seemed to see the logic in doing so. They wordlessly walked side-by-side, walking against the flow of the crowd and towards the edge of town where there were barely any bystanders.

On instinct, they both walked towards a small park bench.

"We used to sit here a lot when were still in school." Chariot broke the silence.

"Yeah," Croix felt her heart break at the look the other witch was giving her. "Look, I'm so—"

"What are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not, _exactly_ , hiding it from you."

"Croix, I'm tired of you being like this." Chariot sounded exasperated, but she couldn't help but wipe a stray tear. "I thought that things were going to be different; I can't have you lying to me over a simple research proposal!"

"It's… a complicated project."

"Then uncomplicate it and tell me!"

"Chariot, look, there's just something I need to learn more about—"

"What is it _about_? Why are there no manuscripts lying around?"

"It's not a research proposal!" Croix blurted out in frustration. "It's—It's—"

Chariot was taken aback by Croix's sudden emotional outburst. Forgetting her own frustration, Chariot watched with concern while her partner flushed red. Croix bit her lip, looking sideways while her hand instinctively buried itself into her hoodie pocket.

"It's—"

"That's the third time you've said 'It's', and I am worried."

Croix threw plans and calculations to the wind. She steeled her soul, hoping for a small fraction of the fire and brashness Chariot had within herself, and locked her teal eyes with Chariot's.

Despite how so very wrong it had all gone, _by Jennifer_ , Croix really did love her.

"It's a marriage one."

* * *

VI.

"You'll get sick too," Croix nursed her stuffy nose.

It seemed no amount of dissuading would convince Chariot to leave her side, though. Croix had left the tower in a hurry and was not expecting to come down with a cold. They sat side by side on the living room couch, seeping in the warmth of the fireplace in comforting them from the outside winter chill.

"In my defense," Chariot relished the smell of Croix's hair. It was so rare for the stoic witch to lean against her like this. "—you were acting really suspiciously."

Of course, Chariot was probably right. Croix just wasn't about to say it out loud.

"So the late night research…?"

Croix blushed. "Was to try to find… ideas."

"And psychology with Akko and Diana…?"

"I know you like it when people are in touch with their emotions."

"I can't believe you just said that," Chariot chuckled, gently nudging Croix's head so that she could kiss her temple.

"We can both forget I ever did," Croix groaned.

"And the sneaking away from here?" Chariot looked at her expectantly.

The other witch took a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry to have ruined whatever you had in mind—" Chariot admitted.

Croix would never forget the next few moments.

Chariot's hands had come to cup her face, and finally it clicked. She saw it Chariot's eyes—this must have been what Diana was talking about. Pure, unconditional acceptance regardless of flaws, mistakes, betrayals, redemptions.

"—but I think—" Chariot leaned her forehead against Croix's, smiling that charming smile that had enrapture Croix's disillusioned soul all those years ago. Chariot noticed Croix pull something out of her pocket. "—you at least owe me the chance to say 'yes'."

Maybe this is exactly how it was supposed to be.

Croix held a lovely silver ring with seven, small, ruby studs.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

 **A/N: I thought I was a Diakko fanfic writer but holy shit I think I've churned out 192381 Charoix fics vs like 3 Diakko fics by now lol hahahahah ilove them so mUCH**


End file.
